


Will This Mind Ne'er Be Clean?

by feloniousjunk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e10 Dagger of the Mind, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Medical Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: Dr. Noel uses the Neural Neutraliser to brainwash Kirk into being her devoted submissive. A kinky short story inspired by the Star Trek TOS episode Dagger of the Mind.





	Will This Mind Ne'er Be Clean?

In the bare white chamber, Kirk reclined in the seat. He glanced at the light overhead. It was like being at the dentist, but his teeth were the least of his worries.  
To determine whether the inmates of Tantalus 5 were being treated unethically, Kirk was duty bound to test the Neural Neutraliser himself. The tests had to be conducted secretively, so he and his medical consultant, Dr. Noel, had sneaked out of their quarters at midnight. Like spies they crept down empty corridors, peeking furtively round every corner, phasers in hand. Nobody knew they were here – not even the Enterprise crew, since Tantalus 5 security blocked outgoing communications.  
Now the captain steeled himself. He signalled to the doctor.  
Nothing happened.  
'Just a few seconds should do it,' said Kirk.  
'But I already did it, Captain,' said the bemused doctor, who stood at the controls behind protective glass.  
'Odd. Try it again.'

Once more Kirk steeled himself, and once more nothing seemed to happen.  
'You know,' he said, turning to Dr. Noel with a wry smile, 'as soon as we get out of here I’m going straight to the ship's canteen to demolish a huge meal.'  
'I planted that idea in your head, Captain,' said Dr. Noel, as Kirk eyed her doubtfully. 'I turned on the machine for another few seconds and told you to be hungry,' she insisted. 'You really don’t remember?'  
'Not even slightly,' he said with a shrug. 'One more time, doctor. This time plant something out of the ordinary – something I’ll know for sure came from you.'  
  
At the controls, Dr. Noel slowly turned the dial. She had observed the Neural Neutraliser in action earlier that day, it was simple enough to pick up even without proper training. The machine resumed its humming and she watched the overhead light grow bright, the colours spinning hypnotically above Kirk. All expression drained from his face, just as it had done twice before. He was blank, totally receptive – and the machine was barely above minimum power.  
Helen knew it was wrong. She knew the machine was being used to torture its patients, that it would soon have to be destroyed and Dr. Adams arrested. And she knew this was her only chance to toy with Kirk's mind the way he had toyed with her affections. Now he barely seemed to remember their dalliance. _Well_, she supposed, _he won't remember this either_.  
She leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. Her voice reverberated in the bare white chamber as Kirk assimilated her words. She spoke with calm authority, the way Mr. Spock always did when he stated something purely logical and indisputable. These statements would be no more controversial than _my name is Helen_.  
'You are my devoted slave,' she told him. 'I am your Mistress, your Queen, your Goddess. You are my little submissive slut. You adore me, James. You worship me. You crave my control. Nothing makes you happier than to serve me. Do you agree?'  
'Yes Mistress,' said Kirk vacantly. He did not struggle against his new truth.  
'Good boy,' said Dr. Noel as the machine ramped down.  
  
Kirk glanced at the blank bulb above him. 'Just a few seconds ought to do it,' he said.  
'Quiet James,' commanded Dr. Noel.  
He obeyed. It felt good to obey.  
Dr. Noel stepped into the chamber with Kirk. He felt a magnetic energy in her presence. It was strange. He had always considered her attractive but in a detached, observational way. Now she was remarkable. Her dark curls piled high on her head, her beautiful dark eyes which sparkled with secrets, the curve of her short blue uniform – she really was the most alluring woman. He felt irretrievably drawn to her, like standing on a precipice and feeling the nihilistic urge to jump. But he trusted her to catch him.  
With a word she had him kneeling before her. She caressed his cheek tenderly as he looked up with starry eyes. Then she slapped his face, and he thanked her for it.  
'I adore you, my Goddess,' he sighed.  
'I know,' said Helen, her smirk forming a dimple in her smooth white cheek. Her slender fingers played through his auburn hair, then gripped hard. He did not resist, merely gazed up contentedly. This was paradise.  
'How may I serve you, Mistress?' he asked.  
'You know Dr. Adams has to be relieved of duty, don't you?' she said.  
'Of course,' he replied.  
'Tomorrow you will give the command. You will have Dr. Adams arrested. And you will appoint me his successor.'  
'You mean you're staying here?' His voice cracked.  
'Yes James, I must. I'm the only one qualified to care for these patients responsibly.'  
'Then I will relinquish command of the Enterprise and stay too,' he said, wrapping his arms desperately around her legs. 'I can't bear to be without you Mistress, not for a second.'  
'No,' she said, pulling away from him. 'Don’t you see this is all the machine’s doing? You don’t really love me – it’s all an illusion, a suggestion.'  
'I don't care,' cried Kirk, crawling pathetically towards her. 'I need you, Helen.'  
'You only think you do, James,' she sighed and shook her head mournfully. This had gone too far. 'I need you to get back in the seat now.'  
'I won’t let you change me!'  
Kirk rose up and ran to the control panel. This act of disobedience caused him excruciating pain – a burning sensation impossibly deep inside his head – but the terror of losing his Mistress made him fight through it. Helen scrambled after him but it was already too late. He fired his phaser. They both winced as the bank of buttons and dials burst in a rain of sparks.  
'Bad boy!' chided Helen, smacking his arm. 'Go to your room!'

Kirk wasn't sure how long he had been waiting. It didn't matter. The promise of seeing Helen again was enough to sustain him, even if he was in trouble. So he waited, bent over the desk with trousers around his ankles, ready for punishment.   
Finally the door swished open behind him.  
'You've been a very bad boy,' Helen said coolly. 'You oughtn't to have done that, James.'  
'I'm sorry, Mistress,' he replied, starting to turn around before her gentle hand guided him back into position. He ached to look at her, but it was overruled by the need to obey. 'I'm sorry,' he repeated, 'I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you.'  
'It's my fault really,' she said, her hand gently running down his back to caress his exposed cheeks. 'I should never have planted those ideas in that silly little head of yours. And now the machine is gone and I have no way of changing you back.' Had Kirk been able to look at her just then, he would have seen that same mischievous smirk, that same dimple in her cheek.  
'Then let me stay,' he pleaded. 'I'll give Spock command of the Enterprise and stay here with you.'  
'I suppose it's the only thing left to do.'  
'Thank you, Mistress.'  
'We'll see if you still want to thank me after this,' she said, spanking him hard, again and again.


End file.
